


Better Use for Blueberries

by Minxchester



Series: MarvelPolyshipBingo20 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blueberries, F/M, Food, Hand Feeding, Multi, Voyeur Jarvis, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxchester/pseuds/Minxchester
Summary: An art fill for the prompt "Blueberry" on my Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020 card!
Relationships: Clint Barton & Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Natasha Romanov
Series: MarvelPolyshipBingo20 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596730
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Better Use for Blueberries




End file.
